Humor rund ums Sternentor
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Das sind Drabbles, die kann man nicht beschreiben, man muss sie einfach lesen. Bitte lesen, schmunzeln oder auch nicht und reviewen.
1. Geschmackssache

**Geschmackssache**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
A/N: Das ist mein erster Ausflug in ein anderes Universum als das Potterverse – zumindest als Autorin. Ich mag Drabbles für mein Leben gern und dachte, das sei ein guter Einstieg. Also, ich brauche euer Feedback. Das ist ein Befehl:-)))))_

-o-o-o-

Jack saß in einer Ecke der Kantine.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, O'Neill?", ertönte es förmlich wie immer von Teal'c.

Grinsend sah er den Freund an.

„Immer locker, Kumpel, es ist nichts Ernstes."

Der General schob eine Schachtel zu dem Jaffa hinüber.

„Setz dich, doch!

Du solltest die mal probieren.

Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen."

Teal'c betrachtete die Schachtel voller Misstrauen, griff aber hinein

und steckte sich eins dieser Teile in den Mund.

Er kaute, schluckte und verzog das Gesicht.

Schokolade ging ja noch, aber dieses glibberige Zeug.

„Das schmeckt furchtbar."

„Du magst es nicht?

Komisch, es sind doch Jaffa Kekse."

**Ende**

_Und jetzt bitte den Go-Button drücken._


	2. Zu große Versuchung

**Zu große Versuchung**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
A/N: Damit ihr seht, dass das noch nicht alles ist, kommt hier noch ein Drabble hinterher. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Meinung. Vielen Dank an Maria, Nici und Snitch für die Reviews! _

-o-o-o-

Sie lachte ihn an.

Jack O'Neill wusste, es war gar nicht gut, sie so anzustarren.

Schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Jeder wusste, es war ihm verboten.

Doch das konnte ihn nicht daran hindern, es zu tun.

Sie sah so verführerisch aus und er hatte schon so lange keine mehr gehabt.

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Mund sie berührte, wie sie schmeckte.

Langsam näherte er sich.

Niemand schien ihn zu beobachten und so schnappte er sie einfach.

In dem Moment ertönte eine Stimme.

General, was sehe ich da?

Sie essen doch nicht etwa Torte, obwohl Sie auf Diät sind?

**Ende**


	3. Nicht ganz nach Vorschrift

**Nicht ganz nach Vorschrift**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
A/N: Nicht, dass ihr meint, ich sei schon fertig :-). Auch hier wieder vielen Dank an Maria, Andrea, TheSnitch, Linguna, Hoellenwauwau und Nici für die Reviews._

-o-o-o-

Samantha Carter wirkte nervös.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte das schlechte Gewissen wieder.

„Oh, General, was machen wir nur?

Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.

Wir sind geliefert, wenn das herauskommt."

Sie wusste selber nicht, was sie geritten hatte.

Sonst war es ihr so wichtig, die Vorschriften einzuhalten.

Aber als er sie mit seinen großen braunen Augen angeschaut hatte,

war alles zu spät gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm nicht widerstehen können.

Nun saß sie da mit ihrem Geheimnis und musste zusehen, dass niemand etwas merkte.

„Sei schön leise, General", sprach Sam zu ihrem kleinen Hund

und trug ihn in der Tasche aus dem Stargatecenter.

**Ende**

_Und, bekomme ich eine kleine Review?_


	4. Gefährliches Gebiet

**Gefährliches Gebiet**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
A/N: Da bin ich wieder. Ein Drabble habe ich noch auf Lager. Vielen Dank an Snitch, Thacky, Nici, Linguna, Maria, Hoellenwauwau und Andrea für die Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Samantha Carter blickte ihren vorgesetzten Offizier an.

Die blonde Frau in der Uniform schluckte.

Sir, ich muss Sie warnen.

Es ist gefährlich, was Sie vorhaben.

Wenn wir jetzt nicht zurückstecken, könnte es zu spät sein.

Ich bin mir über den Ernst der Lage durchaus bewusst, Carter.

Aber Sie müssen doch einsehen, dass wir endlich etwas unternehmen müssen.

So kann es nicht weitergehen!

Aber wir wissen nicht, was passieren wird.

Wir werden die Kontrolle über die Situation völlig verlieren, Sir.

Das ist mir egal!.

Mit wenigen Schritten verringerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen,

riss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

**Ende**


	5. Um Haaresbreite

**Um Haaresbreite**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
A/N: Mir ist ein neues Drabble eingefallen und ich freu mich schon auf eure Meinung dazu._

-o-o-o-

Laut atmend lief Jack O'Neill in Richtung des Tores.

Er war noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt.

Ein Blick zurück verriet ihm, dass Daniel sich ein Stück hinter ihm befand.

Verflixt noch mal, wo war Teal'c nur?

Schlimm genug, dass Carter einem anderen Team zugeteilt worden war.

Jack sah, dass der Feind sich von der Seite an ihn heranschleichen wollte.

Aus dem Hintergrund ertönte Daniels Stimme:

„Nun mach schon, Jack!

Du schaffst es."

Das ließ der Colonel sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er sprintete auf das Tor zu und schoss den Ball ... gegen den Pfosten.

Mist! Er hasste diese Fußballturniere des Stargatecenters.

**Ende**


	6. Nebeneffekte

**Nebeneffekte**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus.  
__A/N: Dieses Drabble spielt sinnigerweise am Anfang der ersten Staffel, daher auch der ‚Captain'._

-o-o-o-

Captain Carter machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

Sie verspürte einen Sog und ein Schwindel erfasste sie.

Dieser bewirkte, dass sich alles vor ihren Augen drehte.

Bunte Farben flimmerten vor ihr her,

drehten sich blitzschnell in Spiralen,

bis sie das Gefühl hatte, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig.

Es kam ihr vor, als höre das Drehen nie wieder auf.

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen war das Gefühl vorhanden.

Sie fragte sich, wie die Kollegen das aushielten.

Anscheinend waren sie schon abgehärtet.

Sam nicht, aber sie wusste jetzt genau:

Nie wieder würde sie Jacks Einladung zu einem Tequila-Abend annehmen.

**Ende**


	7. Schöne Überraschung

**Schöne Überraschung**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Endlich mal wieder ein neues Drabble!_

-o-o-o-

In einem dunklen Raum in Stargatecenter.

„Ist das heiß!", stöhnte Samantha Carter.

„Etwas tiefer, nun mach schon.

Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten."

„Ich brauch mehr Licht.

Schließlich will ich sehen, was ich tue",

ertönte die gedämpfte Stimme von Colonel O'Neill.

„Pst, sei leise. Willst du, dass General Hammond uns hört?"

In dem Moment näherten sich Schritte der Tür.

General Hammonds Stimme ertönte:

„Ich wollte eigentlich schon nach Hause.

Aber wenn es so wichtig ist."

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Überraschung!"

Im Raum stimmten alle ein Happy Birthday an.

Daniel trat mit einer Torte, auf der lauter Kerzen waren, zu Hammond.

**Ende**


End file.
